Pan (2015 film)
Pan is a 2015 British-American-Australian 3D fantasy adventure family film directed by Joe Wright and written by Jason Fuchs. The film is a prequel to Scottish author J. M. Barrie's Peter Pan story, first staged in 1904. It stars Hugh Jackman, Garrett Hedlund, Rooney Mara, and Levi Miller as the title character. It is an invented origin story of Peter Pan and Captain Hook. The film had its world premiere in London, England on September 20, 2015, and was theatrically released in the United States on October 9, 2015, by Warner Bros. Pictures. Pan received negative reviews from critics and underperformed at the box office. Plot Peter (Levi Miller) is a young boy who is left as a baby on the steps of an orphanage in London by his mother Mary (Amanda Seyfried), an establishment under the care of Mother Barnabas (Kathy Burke). Several years later, during World War II,The Cold War, upon learning that she is hoarding food for herself, Peter and his best friend Nibs try to steal it to distribute amongst themselves and the other orphans but they get caught. In the process, Peter finds a letter written by his mother, declaring her love and assuring Peter they will meet again "in this world or another". In retaliation for the boys' mischief, Mother Barnabas summons pirates who kidnap Nibs and several others. Nibs manged to jump off the pirate ship and escape but Peter did not, he was captured and taken to Neverland, a magical realm beyond space and time, where he is forced to become a slave laborer and mine for fairy dust on behalf of the ruthless pirate Blackbeard (Hugh Jackman) and where Peter befriends another miner, James Hook (Garrett Hedlund). After insulting Blackbeard's men , Peter is forced to walk the plank, but survives by flying above the water. Blackbeard then confides with him about an old prophecy that a boy who could fly would one day kill him, but Peter refuses to believe he is the said boy. Peter joins Hook and his accomplice, Smee (Adeel Akhtar), stealing one of Blackbeard's flying ships and escaping into the forest, where they are found and nearly executed by the natives led by Chief Great Little Panther (Jack Charles), before his daughter, Tiger Lily (Rooney Mara), notices Peter's pan flute pendant, left to him by Mary, and said to belong to their people's greatest hero, the legendary Pan. Tiger Lily reveals that Peter's father was the Fairy Prince, but Mary incurred Blackbeard's wrath by rejecting his advances and was then forced to abandon Peter and seek shelter in the Fairy Kingdom. As part of his heritage, Peter has the ability to fly, but is unable to do so because of his lack of faith. Tiger Lily also lies to Peter by telling him his mother is alive so that he stays in Neverland. Fearful of Blackbeard's punishment, Smee betrays the natives' location to him, and in the ensuing battle, Chief Great Little Panther is murdered by Blackbeard, who also reveals he killed Peter's mother. Peter, Hook, and Tiger Lily escape in a raft and head to the Fairy Kingdom to enlist their help in defeating the pirates. Along the way, Peter falls into the river and is nearly eaten by a crocodile before being rescued by the mermaids, after which he has a vision of Blackbeard accidentally killing Mary as she defended the Fairy Kingdom from his offensive. Despondent over their chances, Hook leaves, while Peter and Tiger Lily arrive at the Fairy Kingdom only to be ambushed by Blackbeard, who uses the pan flute pendant to open their gates and launches an attack. Peter escapes and befriends one of the fairies, Tinker Bell. Together, they rally the fairies to fight the pirates, and are joined by Hook, who has returned and fights Blackbeard's right-hand man Bishop (Nonso Anozie) aboard the stolen ship, which tips over, sending both falling to their deaths. Peter conquers his fears and flies to save Hook, while Blackbeard and his men are overpowered by the fairies. Forced into an abyss, they subsequently fall to their deaths; Smee is the sole survivor having fled during the battle. Peter then has a vision of Mary, who reaffirms him to be Neverland's saviour, Peter Pan. Shortly afterwards, Peter and Hook, now the captain of the Jolly Roger, return to London to rescue Nibs and the other orphans, who become part of Peter's crew, the Lost Boys. Peter and Hook then reaffirm their friendship, certain that nothing will ever go wrong between them. Cast * Levi Miller as Peter Pan * Hugh Jackman as Blackbeard * Garrett Hedlund as James Hook * Rooney Mara as Tiger Lily * Adeel Akhtar as Mr. Smee * Lewis MacDougall as Nibs * Amanda Seyfried as Mary * Nonso Anozie as Bishop * Jack Charles as Chief Great Little Panther * Cara Delevingne as the mermaids * Na Tae-joo as Kwahu * Kathy Burke as Mother Barnabas * Kurt Egyiawan as Murray * Paul Kaye as Mutti Voosht * Emerald Fennell as Commander * Jack Lowden as Dobkin * Bronson Webb as Steps External links * Category:Films Category:2015 release Category:Peter Pan series Category:Fantasy Films Category:Hugh Jackman films